


Connubio d’anime

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nessuno consola Banner come Thor.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Connubio d’anime

Connubio d’anime

 

Hulk era intento a colpire il pavimento ripetutamente, scavando con i massicci pugni un solco. Fuori dalla finestra le fate della neve di Asgard danzavano, in mezzo ai fiocchi di neve, sfiorando le mura d’oro del grande palazzo.

Thor si avvicinò lentamente al gigante verde e gli accarezzò il braccio.

“Ehy, calmati…” sussurrò.

< Non sarò mai Natasha, con me non funzionerà dire ‘il sole sta calando’, ma… ho scoperto che se lo dico col cuore, funziona > pensò.

Hulk lo guardò, i suoi occhi arrossati lo riconobbero. Banner si ritrasformò, la pesante armatura cadde a terra con dei tonfi e il terrestre precipitò in avanti.

Thor lo afferrò al volo e se lo appoggiò contro. Banner si aggrappò a lui, guardandolo con aria smarrita.

Thor lo issò e lo aiutò a stendersi sul letto, accanto ad esso riposava il gigantesco pentapalmo dell’asgardiano.

“Va tutto bene, amico mio” sussurrò Thor.

Banner gli sorrise, rosso in volto, mentre Thor lo copriva col lenzuolo.

< Non so perché, ma Thor riesce a calmarmi come nessun altro > pensò Bruce.


End file.
